


Oh no, Han Solo died!

by byunbunbuns



Category: YinWar - Fandom, โปรเจกต์ซีรีส์วาย : กลรักรุ่นพี่ | En of Love: Love Mechanics (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbunbuns/pseuds/byunbunbuns
Summary: Where the first words that your soulmate will ever say to you is engraved on your skin.
Relationships: War Wanarat Ratsameerat/Yin Anan Wong
Kudos: 32





	Oh no, Han Solo died!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's one of the yinwar one-shots I wrote on twitter! Re-uploading here for easy reading and archive~

Like everybody else, War had words tattooed on his wrist, words he'd had when he was born, words he has already memorized by heart. But unlike everybody else, War was cursing his soulmate before he even got to meet the person. 

It was inevitable that there were some hilarious soulmate marks, as what you would expect if you had the first words of your soulmate tattooed on your skin. But War, well he had something far, far worse. 

_"Oh no, Han Solo died."_

Those were the exact words etched on his skin. Originally, he didn't understand why his parents found the mark hilarious, as a kid the word 'died' was pretty straightforward. But he realized exactly why when his father sat him down when he was seven and pulled out their movie player. That day he realized two things: one, he really really liked Star Wars and two, he really really hated his soulmate. 

The thought of his soulmate flew out the window as soon as the intergalactic warfare played on the screen. He only remembered the words etched on his skin as the credits for the last movie of the trilogy played. Han Solo was alive and he was going to have a few choice words with his soulmate when they met. 

His parents got him the latest dvd for the recent release, and he was sure this was going to be it. Han Solo was going to die. But six years later, the credits for the last movie of the second trilogy played before his eyes and Han Solo was still alive and kicking. In fact, the man wasn't even in the second trilogy. 

War shrugged it off, cursing his soulmate again for making him worry every single time there was a Star Wars release. And every time he entered the cinema gates, he would wonder, is this it? Is this the day I meet the person who spoiled this major character death?

Alas, it was not to be. 

Ten years and there was no word of another installment, War was partly convinced that his soulmate was just going to prank him or something. 

Not until he heard of the new series. Star Wars was going to come back to theaters. That Christmas, he queued for the tickets for the first show on box office day. Eyes drifting to the words on his skin. 

"I wonder." He hummed, before shaking his head and taking his seat. The lights dimmed and the familiar intro played. 

It was at the climax of the movie, War was at the edge of his seat, too engrossed watching the confrontation between Kylo Ren and Han Solo that he almost forgot his soulmate tattoo. 

Almost. 

Until the red light of the lightsaber pierced through the beloved character's chest and the man next to him gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, Han Solo is dead."

War whipped his head, eyes zeroing in on the man seated next to him. The faceless soulmate who spoiled this very moment twenty-one years ago. 

"You! You're the one." War hissed angrily. 

The man looked at him, dumbfounded, before looking down at his own wrist and scratching the back of his neck. 

"Well that's definitely not how I expected that to go."

The movie laid forgotten as War turned on his seat. "Do you have any idea about what you've done?"

"Hi! Nice to meet you too soulmate. My name is Yin, what about you?" The man, Yin, said sarcastically. 

War lifted up his wrist, showing the man the words that was engraved on his skin. "Do you see this? I knew Han Solo was going to die before I even knew what Star Wars was."

Yin squinted in the dark before bursting into laughter. War hit his shoulder and the laughing man quieted down when he realized that half the cinema was looking at them weirdly.

"Well, I'm sorry about that-" Yin let the sentence hang in the air. 

"War. My name is War." 

"Well War, I'm really sorry about that. How about you let me take you out so that I can make it up to you?"

"Very smooth." War said. "Alright. But it's going to take you a while to make up for this."

"We have more than enough time, I'm sure." Yin said with a charming smile. 

War rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would have already ripped your head off. Han was one of my favorite characters."

"..." There was a pause before Yin's already big smile turned bigger. "Did you just call me cute?"

"Don't let it get to your head." War huffed before turning back to the screen, grabbing Yin's popcorn. "I'm taking this payment for damages."

Yin laughed and looked down at the smaller man. The universe certainly gave him an interesting soulmate. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I will slowly be re-uploading the fics I wrote on my account so I don't lose them~ You can find me @protectjiujiu 🤍


End file.
